Genderbent Hero's Cuties: That's What Happens When You Make a Bet
by AnimatedNation
Summary: Thomas and Kohut make a bet. Thomas loses but the price he has to pay is pretty hard. On him and his fiancee, Phoenix. Genderbent Hero's Cuties!


**First genderbent Hero's Cuties story on this account! I honestly think that we need more of these...And I might try to make these better then the ones on my jo-beagle account. So I hope that you guys like it! ENJOY! ****(FOR ALL YOU HERO'S CUTIES SHIPPERS, THIS IS TWICE THE HERO'S CUTIES!) Keep that in mind even if you have absolutely no clue what it means...**

* * *

Sitting alone in Tipper's, Phoenix glanced over at her fiancee, who was sitting at the other end of the bar themed game, sadly. For the past week, Thomas has been avoiding her at all costs. He didn't even say hi to her when they passed each other in Game Central Station.

It was as if one minute, they were having the time of their lives. Laughing the day away and making love at night. And that was when she proposed to him. He was a little shocked at first but quickly accepted her proposal as if nothing else could ever make him wind up without her. A week or so passed and the two slowly started to see each other less often. That was when they became complete strangers once more. Like how it was before they had met. Thomas didn't even look in her direction when she'd try and get his attention.

Looking back down at the wooden counter, Phoenix slumped off of her bar stool and slowly trudged out of the game sadly.

Thomas hadn't even known that she was there. Maybe she should just confront him about the situation. Sighing, Phoenix crossed her arms over her chest and kept her head down as she made her way back into her own game. She shivered a little at the cold wind hitting her harshley. Her jacket certainly was no help at all. The repair woman literally had to run back to the house that she and Thomas were supposed to share. He didn't even come home at nighttime for crying out loud!

Taking her jacket off, Phoenix tossed it on the couch and trudged upstairs where she barley shut the bedroom door and curled up by herself beneath the covers. Truth be told she missed Thomas. The way he held her. The way he'd kiss her. The way he would tell her how much her loved her. Maybe he hated her for proposing to him. Maybe that's why he's keeping his distance. Or maybe he just hates her in general...

Whiping the tears from her face, Phoenix curled up into an even tighter ball and tried her hardest to fall asleep. And, after many minutes of choked sobbs and sniffles, she fell asleep.

* * *

Thomas couldn't believe that he was doing this.

He had to watch the love of his life suffer just because of a stupid bet he made, and lost, with Kohut. The bet itself didn't matter, but the cost did. If Thomas were to lose, which he obviously did, he couldn't see Phoenix for an entire month. One day without his little handygirl hanging over his shoulder was already to much to bare. But a whole _month_? That would drive him nuts for sure. And that's exactly why Kohut made the losing stakes awful.

Just seeing how sad Phoenix looked when he ignored her was bad enough.

And then came the silent treatment. And the avoiding. And the overall ignoring part. That killed Thomas inside the most. But the worst part? Poor little Phoenix hadn't a clue about the bet nor that Thomas wanted nothing to do with it. Then again, he _did_ lose. To Kohut. He should've known better then to do that. Make a bet with his second in command.

Now Thomas could have told Kohut that he would be kicked out of the squad if he did this. But a bet was a bet. And that was just the most horrible thing about it.

"Alright, Kohut. You won and I lost. Does that mean that I still have to do this? I miss her so _bad_!" Thomas said in an almost hopeless tone making Kohut smirk. "Sarge, you know as well as I do that a bet _is_ a bet. Are you going against your own words?" Kohut teased. Sure Thomas had authority over Kohut, but it was Thomas's fault for even accepting the bet. Leaning back on his bar stool, Kohut watched as his superior buried his face in his hands and let out a humerously uncharacteristic cry in anguish. Luckily he didn't attract any attention.

Thomas, with his eyes closed, coould practically envision the repair woman going off on him and leaving him for being so stupid.

_"I hate you! I've never met someone so STUPID in my entire life! I just HATE YOU!"_

Trying to shake the awful thouhgt from his mind, Thomas sunk into his bar stool and glanced up at Phoenix's seat. She wasn't there. She must have left not all to long ago. Thomas sighed and stood from his seat. "I'm going back to Hero's Duty. Night, soldier." Hi voice sounded depressed. Kohut shrugged it off and left the bar with his superior.

And the same thing happened for the next three weeks. Each time Thomas would see Phoenix, he'd turn away and walk in the opposite direction. His heart broke a little each time when the sighs became more audible and so did sniffles. Occasionally a sob would sneak past her throat and come out in a strangled noise. Thomas would try his hardest to restrain his tears and little noises of regret and keep on walking further into his game until Phoenix was no longer in sight.

* * *

One month had passed.

Phoenix had kept track.

She didn't want their love to come to this but, unfortunently, it did. Thomas not wanting anything to do with her was a big enough signal that told her that he never wanted to see her again. So, with a heavy, aching heart, Phoenix brought her knees up to her chest on what was supposed to be hers and Thomas's bed and cried her eyes out. "_I knew it_..." She whispered hoarsly between shallow breaths and flowing sobbs.

Then the door knob shifted and the door creaked open. In came the one man who took her heart and crushed it into small, bite sized pieces.

* * *

Shifting on one leg and then the other, Thomas waited for the next kid to finally be done with the last level. Good thing the kid was an expert at Hero's Duty.

Flicking his blonde bangs from his face, Thomas ran up to the top of the tower and watched as the kid got the Medal Of Heroes. Once the last sequence of the game was finally over and done with, Thomas hopped onto his cruiser and waisted no time at all in retreating the game. Kohut chuckled. "And where do you think you're going, Sarge?" He called after Thomas who laughed and sped away from him. "The bet's over! I finally get to see Fix-It!" Without another word to any of his soldiers, Thomas headed straight for Phoenix's game. She was definantly gonna be pissed when she saw him...

* * *

When Thomas reached his and Phoenix's home, he opened the front door and shut it softly. Creeping upstairs, Thomas slowly opened the bedroom door and there on the bed sat a disheveled, depressed, and even a little cross, looking Phoenix.

Her deep blue eyes shot up and immidietly glared at Thomas. "If you didn't want to be with me anymore then you could have jus-" She was cut off by Thomas.

"Baby I missed you so much!" After those words were uttered, Thomas quickly made his way over to Phoenix, placed his hands on either side of the handywomans, and brought her into the most needy, passionate kiss the two have ever shared. When they pulled apart, Thomas wasted no time at all in wrapping Phoenix up in his arms and holding his fiancee close. "Before you say a word and get all mad at me, Kohut and I made a bet. I lost and couldn't see you for a month. It drove me nuts not being able to kiss your lips. Or anywhere else on your adorable body. I missed your cute little laugh. Your cross face. Your sweet smile. Everything. And when I passed you in Game Central Station and couldn't talk to you, I felt awful. I love you so much, baby. You know that and don't say anything else about me not loving you because I do."

Phoenix was speechless.

That was until she thoguht about something very interesting. "What was the bet?"

"Nothing important. All that matters is that I got my lil' fixer upper back in my arms for keeps. I love you."

Taking a minute to process the words that Thomas had just told her, Phoenix nodded and hugged him back even tighter than his grip was. "I love you too. Even if you are pretty darn stupid sometimes." She mumbled the last part. Thomas glared down at his fiancee but smiled nontheless. Just happy that he could have his little Phoenix back and happy...

* * *

**I know it may have seemed a bit rushed AND short. But it's getting kinda late. Anyway, THANKS!**


End file.
